Love's To Blame
by FaberryIsForever
Summary: Piper chose Larry.
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to help out and get more stories up in here! This was quick so sorry for the mistakes. **

* * *

Piper chose Larry.

She did the remaining of her time without a single word from Alex. Not a look, not a glance. Nothing.

She had tried to get something out of Alex for an entire month after their conversation in the library, but she had ceased to exist in the woman's eyes.

She got nothing.

And after that, Alex seemed to know exactly what to do and where to go to avoid ever being in the same room as her. The cafeteria was the only place Piper was able to see that face. She was grateful for it.

When she gave up trying to speak with her, her days some how became longer. And it was like her first day in all over again. She felt her life being taken from her again and she cried. The fastest part of her days was always during meal times. She both loved and hated it.

It was six days before her release date when Piper tried again. She was in the same place Alex had said her last words to her. That she was never to come to her again. Ever.

Alex was in the last row, seated on the floor with one knee bent and the other leg laid lazily across the floor. Her eyes were scanning the book in her hands when Piper saw her. A small smile graced her lips. She hadn't been so close to her in months. Alex had always made sure to sit as far away from her as possible during meal times. She was always a whole room away. But now it was only a few feet that separated them. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably.

Did Alex even notice her there? Did she notice and just refused to acknowledge her? It didn't matter.

She'll always be inevitable to her.

She took one step forward. "Hi."

The way she flinched at the sound of her voice made Piper realize that Alex hadn't noticed she was ever standing there.

She waited a few seconds for her to look up. To say something. Anything. Even if it was just to tell her to fuck off. Piper could deal with anger. Anger was apart of their relationship. Along with love, lust, adventure and just so much more. Alex yelled at her because she cared, because she loved her. And Piper did the same.

She could deal with anger.

She couldn't deal with this.

Alex said nothing. Her fingers turned a page in her book and her eyes squinted at the letters.

Why was she squinting? She had her glasses on. It made Piper smile again at the show Alex was putting on. God, she loved this woman.

"I…I know you hate me."

Piper watched her intently for any form of reaction from her words. Alex just turned another page.

She inhaled deeply then breathed out loudly before continuing again. "I'm sorry…for everything. For your mom…For blaming you. I'm the only reason why I'm in here. You were right," Piper laughed quietly, "you're always right."

She paused for a few seconds, but Alex's eyes never strayed from the book.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into that chapel and-and making you love me again."

That made her react. Alex slammed the book shut and pressed her head against the book shelves behind her then just stared blankly at the shelves ahead of her. She didn't look at Piper, but at least Piper knew she was really listening.

"I-I had no right. I'm…I'm not brave enough, Alex," her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and tears began to build in her eyes, but she pushed them down quickly. She had to get everything out before Alex decided she's heard enough and walked away. "I'm sorry for picking him."

Alex didn't move. She said nothing and continued staring blankly ahead. Piper thought she saw her eyes begin to shimmer, but she couldn't be sure. She could only see the side of her face. The lack of response made her frown and she couldn't stop her lip from trembling.

"You mean s-so _much_ to me..an-and I can't leave here without telling you…I love you." The shimmer Piper thought she saw slid down the dark haired woman's face, leaving a wet trail on her cheek. "Larry he-he's a really great guy-"

Piper was shocked when Alex started to gather her things. When she stood up Piper didn't know what to do. She panicked. She didn't want her to go. Everything in her body was telling her that she couldn't let her leave.

She needed her.

"_Alex_," Piper squeaked out weakly when she began to walk away. To her surprise, Alex froze in her place. Her back facing her, Piper couldn't stop the tears from falling this time.

"…..I'm not brave enough."

* * *

**I want to do a chapter were Piper and Alex find each other again years later. After Alex does her time and stuff. Thoughts? Ideas? Let me know.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do this anymore, Piper," he said quietly and waited for his wife to disagree with him. To challenge him…to show him that she still wants to fight. That she still wants them.

She remained quiet. She couldn't do it anymore either.

It's been five years since Piper Chapman left Litchfield prison, and three years since her divorce from her ex-husband Larry Bloom.

The truth is, the Piper that went into that prison so long ago, never came back out. She couldn't even remember the woman she used to be before she was incarcerated. When she was released back into Larry's arms everything was beautiful and they were happy, but the words he repeated to her always sounded wrong falling from his lips. That everything would go back to the way it used to be. Everything would be normal again. It confused Piper, she didn't know why those words also caused a little anger to fester inside her. Despite it all, they were married within the month of her release.

Three months after that Piper began to want more and more space from her husband. She jumped back into her business with Polly and it seemed to distract her enough. Five months after that, the business she shared with her best friend was on the track she had always hoped it would be on. So thrilled she shared the news with Larry and that night he brought up the topic of children. The yelling and arguing began two months later and they never seemed to come back from it. When the divorce was final, Piper began to travel a lot more, for both business and pleasure.

Right now, sitting in the sand in front of her beach house in Cancun, which yes by the way, her business was doing that well. It was pleasure who had brought her there. She stared at the sunset, a light breeze touching her skin. The waves of the ocean always so close to her toes, but never quite making it. She smiled at the warmth from the sun and remembered the time her younger self had made plans to visit this exact place with her ex-lover so many years ago.

"_Its s-so cold, Alex," Piper shivered from underneath the blankets. _

"_I know babe, the fucking furnace still won't turn on," her girlfriend answered from across the room. Piper heard a grunt then a loud clank. "Fuck!"_

"_Baby?...I'm going to die," she pouted from the bed when Alex came into view. The woman was holding the phone to her ear and just rolled her eyes with a smirk. She walked away again and soon Piper heard her arguing to who ever was on the other line about their broken furnace and how they were going to freeze to death. It made Piper smile and for a second she was warm again. _

"_You know you'll be discovering two frozen bodies by that time right?...I hope you'll be able to fucking live with that…Oh you would be able to live with that? You sick son of a bitch. Go fuck yourself!" There was a loud bang and then the flat was silent again. Piper began to shiver once more. _

_She knew Alex was close so she spoke, "What happened?"_

"…_They can't come until morning."_

"_Tomorrow!?"_

"_He's a fucking asshole, Pipes," the woman answered, now standing over her. _

_Piper frowned, "Aleeex."_

"_Don't give me that face, and quit your whining. Scoot over, I can keep you warm."_

_She obliged happily and let her girlfriend join her on the bed. When Alex wrapped her arms around her and pressed their bodies together, her body slowly stopped trembling. Alex Vause was keeping her warm. Her girlfriend didn't need to know that though. _

"_You're no help, Vause," she began to chatter her teeth for added affect, "I'm fucking freezing."_

_Alex's brows furrowed and Piper thought she looked adorable. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yess, this is the end isn't it? This bed will be my frozen coffin."_

_A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at her and Piper couldn't hold in her smile. Alex grinned._

"_We could feel each other's body heat better if we were naked," was whispered into her neck and she could feel the huge grin still on her girlfriend's face. _

"_I doubt that," was all she could get out. Already turned on by Alex's proposal and the raspy way in which she spoke into her neck. _

_Her response made the woman laugh into her and Piper's breath caught at the feel of it. Alex raised her head to look at her and was smiling one of her big goofy smiles that always made her look like a kid. Piper loved it. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm going to take your cloths off now."_

"_But..," warm lips trapped her mouth and Piper couldn't even remember what they had been talking about. Too soon though, Alex pulled away. Lucky for her, she didn't go far._

"_Shh," the woman above her spoke so close to her mouth that their lips grazed with every word. "Just think of some place warm."_

_Piper closed her eyes and did as she was told as Alex moved to her neck, kissing and sucking as she desired. _

"_W-where?" _

"_Mexico," was rasped into her ear suddenly, and it caused a shiver to overtake her body. _

"_I…I've never been."_

_A gentle kiss touched her ear as warm hands pushed up her shirt and moved slowly up her body. "I'll take you."_

"_Really?" she questioned_ _dismissively, her arousal already getting the best of her. Alex nodded her head before kissing her feverishly. Under the blankets her girlfriend's hand cupped one of her breasts while the other slipped into her wetness. It made Piper break the kiss, needing air and inhaled loudly. _

"_I promise," was the last thing she heard after Alex disappeared under the covers._

_Alex Vause was really good at keeping her warm. _

The water engulfing her feet made her come back from her memory. The waves had made it. She smiled down at her wet toes and wiggled them around with delight. She inhaled the ocean air deeply, taking it in before she headed back inside. The sun was almost all gone and she was beginning to get a chill. She stood up but never made the move to leave. She couldn't walk away from the beautiful image before her. So she stared at the clouds and the waves until the sun had finally said goodbye and the stars above greeted her with light. She didn't know why her body was warm once again now that the sun had completely disappeared. It didn't make any sense. It made her giggle and her laugh sounded like an echo to her ears.

She turned around and there was the echo. Eyes shining with mischief like they always seemed to do. A smile on her face flashing brightly with pure disbelief as the moonlight made the dark haired woman look even more beautiful than their first meeting all those years ago at a bar. Piper realized she had stopped breathing when she noticed the feeling of her aching chest and burning lungs. They were aflame and about to burst when she finally took in a relieving breath. She heard the laughing echo again as she collected herself and for the faintest moment thought she had fallen asleep on the beach.

"Hey, kid."

* * *

**I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter out without everyone's help. Thank you all for the advice! Leave some more and I'll do my best to fit it into the last chapter. I haven't decided if I should end it here or not though. I kind of like it this way, but also want to see what happens. You know? **

**Anyway, thank you guys for everything. **

**~Just going to end it here**


End file.
